helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Murota Mizuki Other Q
2015.02 LoGirl Interview On February 2, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Murota Mizuki as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:Nakano Jun. "室田瑞希 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「スマイルはじける万能少女 満を持しての堂々デビュー」" (in Japanese). LoGirl. 2015-02-02. English Translation: acorntimes. "Murota Mizuki LoGiRL Interview Translation." Times of Acorn (via Tumblr). 2015-02 (Archived: 2015-02-03). ;How did you feel when you found out you were told you were joining Angerme? :I’m fooled very easily, I didn’t even notice when Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon walked into the room (they were the one’s surprising her with the announcement). When Wada-san said “I have something to report,” I finally thought to myself “Maybe it means…”. Before the announcement I had started getting anxiety every day thinking about what group I might get put in and if I might make my debut. When it was announced that I was joining a group, I was really, really, happy. ;You were crying, right? :I cry easily. When I watched the new Kenshuusei Unit announcement, I started crying too. I immediately texted Hama-chan (Hamaura Ayano) “Congratulations!”. ;In your family, who had a good reaction (to the announcement)? :My Grandpa. I called him via phone-video chat and told him. “Grandpa! I have been chosen! I’ve been chosen for S/mileage!”. My grandpa was so surprised by what I said he just looked stoic…but after that it spread to the rest of my relatives. Now, he is excited and says “I’m going to go to a handshake event!”, but I want to say “Don’t comeeee…”. ;Please tell us when you decided to become an idol. :When I was old enough to be aware of things, I realized “My dream for the future is to become an idol,”. So, I went to lots of auditions, and eventually auditioned for S/mileage’s 2nd generation auditions. I had failed the audition, but my mother said “There is also a Kenshuusei audition, are you going to try to pass that?”. I responded “I’ll try, I’ll try,” and I passed. ;What was the hardest thing that has happened since you started working? :The hardest thing was definitely getting overtaken by my juniors. Juniors would join gradually and even though they were younger I felt like they were better at singing and dancing then me. It was really horrible. ;To reverse the question, what was something that made you happy? :Over time, as I got more experience I had developed more fans, and that made me happy. At handshake events, more and more fan’s would say “I’ve become your fan now,” and everytime it would make me happy. ;About 6 months after you joined the kenshuusei you got to perform in Morning Musume’s “Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Commemoration Concert Tour 2012 Fall ~Colorful Character~” tour, right? :Yes. I was able to be a back up dancer for Michishige Sayumi's solo song “Lalala no Pipipi”. I couldn’t keep up with the dancing, so I had no idea why I had been chosen. At rehearsals I would get angry when they would tell me to “Please sing properly,”. Back up dancers don’t sing, so I started thinking the whole thing was impossible for me, but I just didn’t understand anything back then. ;At that point you had overtaken your seniors, being chosen for a big part that could have gone to them. :Yes. I’m sure my Senpai thought “Why’d it go to a new member”, although I don’t really know. Everyone was nice and told me “Good for you,”. At that time I had no idea what to think, but either way it was fun. ;What is like to be able to join (Morning Musume on their tour)? :I rode a bullet train for the first time! I got to go to a lot of different places because of the tour. But again, I really didn’t understand anything and I had to be shown how to buy tickets and such. It was also my first time to stay in a hotel room alone. I didn’t even know how to turn the lights. There was a slot where I was supposed to put the key card in to turn the lights on, but I had no idea. I had to ask my manager. When they did it I said “waa! It turned on,”. ;Within Hello! Project, is a song that you like that would show off your experience? :Morning Musume's “Memory Seishun no Hikari.” You have to sing it by yourself, and it’s a ballad, so I like it. ;Then, is there a song that you would like to perform with others? :Morning Musume’s “Ooki Hitomi”. We have talked about performing it at an Angerme 3rd generation event. ;Is there a difference from when you are at school or when you’re doing Angerme activities? :I am the same. Although when I am at at school with my friends I feel more childish. ;What are you called at school? :“Muro-chan” or “Murota”. There isn’t anyone who calls me just “Mizuki”… ;Do you have a rival within Angerme? :Yeah….everyone. Wada-san is my rival with her natural cuteness, and Tamura-san is my rival with her singing, but I feel like everyone is my rival. ;Have you noticed any of the other new members in other units? :Lately, I have really been watching Nomura Minami. She has grown recently, and has become good at making expressions (on stage), I think its amazing. ;What is your goal within the group? :I want to become a top idol. Within Hello! Project and within ANGERME, I want to be at the top. ;Please give us your appeal. :I would like to do my best to reach out to everyone through singing songs brightly as an idol. Please take care of me! References